All thats left of Yesterday
by Miao
Summary: Young Yuugi has suffered a great trama in losing his Mother, the only one who ever cared. He blames the golden puzzle his Jisan gave him. But when the spirt is relased he does not find a murder, he finds some to care


A/n: Enjoy! If people like, I'll make it a story!  
And it would be so very coool! I would wake up each day with a purpose...Other then the normal go to school, soccer practice, go to school, soccer practice. Now that I have told you my sob story...You must review! ^___________^  
  
Flames will be used in your fiery death. @.@ thats why this story is under the 'Angst' catagory.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the story, thats mine! But...The characters and all the junk, Oh! And the song...Are totaally not mine. But if they were...I would be a happy girl.  
  
Review ^^  
  
___________________  
  
Song  
  
___________________  
  
****************************************************  
  
A young boy sat alone and isolated on a deserted and rusty swing set , in a deserted sandy playground, in what seemed to be a desertered brown world. Gentle yet cold gusts of wind blew at the boy, making his tri- colored hair bounce slightly and most annoingly. He took no notice. A noisy tin can tumbled down the street before, clunking and clattering all the way past this lone boy. He took no notice. A shrill bell that sounded more as if it was an old woman's shriek of terror, blasted through out the neglected play ground.-  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Play ground school bell rings again...  
  
___________________________________________  
  
-He took no notice.  
  
The wind seemed to be trying to attract this young one's attention, heaveing its chilling winds straight towords him, wafting his hair violently. Still, he took no notice.  
  
All those innocent violet eyes would focus upon, was a lustrous ,gleaming, golden box that sat in the boy's lap. It had odd carvings all over that looked susipiciously like heiro-glyphs. What was most out-landish about this mysterious box was the large eye incrested on the front. Asthrough always watching...  
  
The boy heaved a long sad sigh that seemed to come from his very heart at the moment. For, the empty frown that was etched on his face was not a fake one, nor was it just a simple place to hold his mouth. It was what he really felt. After losing someone that he had loved with all his heart, one that had cared for him with compassion sense birth, one that was always there to give him a hug and tell him it was all alrgiht...What else was he supposed to feel but emptyness?  
  
The wind, that had been pushing all its force at the violet eyed boy, finally gave up deafetedly and a new threat arose in the east...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Rain clouds come to play again...  
  
_ ___________________________________________  
  
The usual blinding gleam the box took on, seemed to be put out like a candle in the wind as dull sweeping murky gray clouds slowly took over the sun. The silence that had surrouded the small boy just mintutes before was shattered by a booming clash of thunder.  
  
Apparently terrified of storms, he quickly stored the box in his tattered bag , and ran off in dierction to his new home.  
  
Ooh how every bone in his body ached to talk to his mother. His heart beated faster with just the thought in his head...He wanted her love right now, more then ever. So why not talk to her? What was stopping him?  
  
"Mommy," He whispered to the gloomy sky, " If you were here, we'd be drinking hot chocolate and watching the storm from the big window,like usual." Suddenly, his voice tightened and the lump in his throat that had been developing the past few days, contrisicted. So he then began to sputter words quickly and randomly," And we'd be talking and laughing about those funny things you did in colledge. And you could tell me the story of how I was born again. And we'd laugh at how I hit my head against the crib that one time- Oh and we would laugh about that time you and I went to the zoo! And saw that monkey who winked at you! Remember mommy! Remember! We had great times! Please! Please Mommy! Come back!"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Has no one told you shes not breathing....?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
It was like a harsh slap of reality when a small rain droplet fell from the steadily graying clouds above and landed smack dab in the middle of his forhead. It whispered so simply to him 'She isn't coming back.'  
  
So, he walked silently to his new home that awaited his arrival, with water droplets tumbling to the ground, some from the sky others from his amythest eyes. His mind was wondering away and didn't realize he was at the Game Shop , his new home,where he would living out the rest of his youth, Hopefully happily.  
  
His Jisan wasn't a bad man. In fact, he loved the young boy with all his heart and the boy likewise. But, he could never replace his mother, and he never thought he would even have to. For, he had only seen his grandfather every sunday afternoon or on speical holidays. His mother and grandfather would vist and after a while, the young boy would become agiatated with this grown up talk and annoyingly urge his grandfather into a epic and thrilling tale of Egpyt's tall and mighty pyramids and their acient pharohs of which were just as tall and as mighty. But that was all their relationship consisted on...Oh, and the presents.  
  
Once and a while his grandfather would vist Eygpt on a 'Dig' as he would call it. During that long period of silence between them, he would send glourious gifts to him and his mother. For his mother, always some sort of breath taking Jewlery...For him, puzzles.His grand pa knew he was very intrested in puzzles. And thats where 'it' came from. The golden box that's contents jingled inside his bookbag with every step.  
  
The blonde reached for the handle to the door of the game shop, and with one last intake of breath, walked inside.  
  
The shelves were stacked high with assorments of colorful packages that happened to be duel montsers cards, a favorite game of the boy's...But he hadn't played since the crash.  
  
Suddenly, a short, stout old man appeared from behind the counter, a large grin playing on his face yet aprehenshion ((I know, I butchered it.)) tainted his large violet orbs.  
  
"Yuugi! Where were you? You had me worried sick!" He looked as through he was going to scold the boy more, but the somber expression Yuugi wore made him stop abruntly.  
  
"Is there-Anything you want to talk about, Yuugi?" He asked gently, trying to break that sad and upsetting mask the boy wore.  
  
"No, nothing at all." Yuugi squeaked, turning to the stairs and climbing them protractedly.  
  
"Well, if you do...I am here for you."  
  
"Yes Jisan."  
  
"And I am willing to talk at anytime."  
  
"Yes Jisan."  
  
"I love you Yuugi, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes Jisan."  
  
And un-expectedly...A glorious idea sprang into the old man's mind...A way to get through to him...  
  
"Hows the puzzle coming?"  
  
Yuugi stopped dead in his tracks, his sweaty hand on the door nob about to open it before his grandfather inquired this.  
  
"I-Its c-coming a-along fine," He replied back to him swiftly. Even Yuugi could heard the fear that was so evident in his voice , and before his grandfather could pound him with anymore needless questions, he swung open the door and slammed it shut again.  
  
Solitude. Thats all he needed. He lay back upon his springy bed, smiling with comfort.Some peace ...Some quiet...  
  
Thats when he heard it. . .  
  
"Finish it...Complete the puzzle..." It was a whispy voice that Yuugi couldn't decipher, for it was whispering so quietly, he was sure he would be the only one able to hear it, Even if someone had been standing next to him...But it was no matter to him. He found himself burning with anger;His temple throbbed;The blood in his veins was curdling. He knew this voice...And apparently wasn't on good terms with it.  
  
"You killed her," He hissed so violetnly;So viciously that even he was frightened of his own voice.  
  
"I have not taken any soul's life this millneium..." The whispy voice talked once more. Oh how trusting his words sounded, but Yuugi had to fight off his words which were begginning to chip at his heart.  
  
"Yes you did!" Yuugi cried, "My mother! You lier! You dirty snake! How dare you! Why! Why!" He dropped to his knees and began to weep bitterly...The voice became quiet.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" He whispered as he hid his face in his palms that were drenched in salty tears.  
  
"I need you, young one...I am very sorry." The voice spoke once more.  
  
"Sorry? I would forgive you...But you did something so awful! Why!?"The boy pleaded to know.  
  
"No...No...I will never ask for forgivness for a crime I did not commit...I am sorry for what is about to happen..."  
  
Yuugi sat baffled, blinking away tears that had been hiding away somewhere deep inside of him.  
  
And.. The next moment, Yuugi was no longer confused...He completly understood what the voice had ment... Young Yuugi's body was no longer in his own control.  
  
He felt himself get up from the bed and stride torwords the closet where his bag from earlier lay innocently on a hook.  
  
All the force Yuugi could muster was not enough to stop himself from un-buckling the strap upon his bag and drawing out the golden box.No no No!  
  
'This is wrong! This is wrong!' He told his own thoughts but his words went un-noticed.  
  
The body he was no longer incontrol of sat down back on the bed and opened the grand box. The shimmer and sparkle of the contents inside, made whoever was incontrol of his body shield his eyes...But with the other hand...He drew 'it' out...  
  
'Noooo!' Yuugi hollared in his own thoughts.  
  
It looked like a pyramid. A shining dazzling pyramid that seemed to have a few pieces missing from it. Those missing peices lay in the box, smiling up at him...  
  
Yuugi's un-controlled hand gathered them up and clicked one into its respectable place.  
  
'No no no! Stop! Please! I'll do anything!' He pleaded loudly. Only two more to go now...  
  
Another one was fitted as easily as the first...The click echoed through the innocent's ears.  
  
'Noo! Please!' In his own thoughts, he was crying. Weeping! Balling! One more left......  
  
'Mommy...' His throughts whispered desperatly,'I'm sorry...'  
  
Click.  
  
Yuugi was bathed in a brillant bright light...He found that he had control of his limbs and quickly flung his arm up to shield himself from going blind. He shut his eyes so tightly, that he could almost see stars.  
  
And then, the light shower ended and the darkness he had left his room in before, instilled. Except this time it felt different...Something- No-Someone was standing very close to him. It made the very hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, But the innocent stubbornly kept his eyes sealed shut.  
  
"Open your eyes, foolish child. I was sent to protect...Not to abuse." The voice was stong;Clear; Confident. Basically,everything Yuugi's wasn't. It seemed to have an odd low texture to it that purred softly thourgh his ear.  
  
"No-No-No!" Hiccuped the child as he slid to the floor and covered his head. He wouldn't look at the monster! Never! Yet he longed to see who the soothing voice's owner was.  
  
Instead of infurried by this, the voice simply sighed and un- expectedly, Yuugi felt a sheltering warm touch upon his trembling shoulder. Those hands...They were not those of a Murder. His touch was full with compassion for the young boy that lay sprawled and fearful on the floor.  
  
The young boy, opened one eye , and then out of accidental surprise, opened the other. He was astonished at what his large amythest eyes were staring upon.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Hello...  
  
___________________________________  
  
It was him. Or it looked much like him. Except for a few major details.  
  
Where Yuugi's eyes were large and violet and shined with a child like innocent, this myseterious man's eyes were more a severe deep crimson and lacked the childness to them. Instead, they seemed to hold wisdom and morales that only imesence age or power can bestow. Their faces were quite simalar yet where Yuugi's was ,well, adorable, This man's was strong and stern.  
  
But the most frightnening difference was their hieghts.  
  
Yuugi, all his life, had delt with the bullying of others. For there was no other word for it...He was short. Small .Miniscule. To some, even tiny. He supposed that was the reason he had not many friends. For, who wants to be friends with a shirmp?  
  
But this man, was tall, with shoulders that were broad and gave him a confident air about him. Yuugi's were quite different from that, slumping over slightly.  
  
The strange thing was, Yuugi felt like he knew this man. Like, he was an old friend, who had just ...murdered his mother!  
  
"Pl-Please don't h-hurt my gr-grand pa too!" The violet eyed boy cried despertly. He was sobbing infront of a complete stranger, but at the moment it didn't matter. He had to keep him away from his grandpa! He would kill him too! Now that he was released.  
  
Instead of grinning malaciously and tellling him he would kill his grandfather in the most savage way possible, like Yuugi had thought he would do in his mind, his blood red eyes filled with curiosty.  
  
"Why would I do such a horrendous thing?" His question was simple but his low complex voice singed inside the smaller one's ears.  
  
"Be-Be-Be-Because you di-did it to-to my mommy!" Yuugi hiccuped and allowed his tears to race down his flushed cheecks. They had been hiding away for a long time, it was about time they came out.  
  
"I never do so." He replied plainly.  
  
"Bu-But you did! After grandpa gave me the p-puzzle! On-Only two mintutes after that, my mommy had the wreck! It was you! It had to of been! It was you!" The last few words in his senctence became muffled with tears and he allowed himself to weep hysterically.  
  
The taller was baffled by his outburst. Had he really done that? No no, it was not him. Yes, he had been locked away in the puzzle for thousands of years, but there was no curse upon it. Only darkness.  
  
He seemed to be in thought, trying to think of some way to comfort the un-hindged boy. Only one thought came to mind...The way his own cooing mother had when he had been upset...  
  
He bent down next to the weeping child and scooped him into a comforting hug. He was shocked to feel the boy's soft skin that tickled against his. He understood how this could be his hikari...  
  
" I did not murder your mother," He whispered smoothly into the boy's ear," But you say she died in a 'Wreck'( 'What ever that is' he thought to himself) I'm sure this 'wreck' was no accident.((No pun intended)) What ever happened to her, I will help you find out. Okay?"  
  
Yuugi nodded in his shoulder. Thats the way Yuugi was, trusting. He would trust a lier or a theif. It was just his nature.  
  
The crimson eyed boy pulled away and stood back up, burshing the dust his pants collected on the floor.  
  
Yuugi, who was still was a bit tentive and paniced by this stranger, looked up at him wondering what his name was . He somehow mustered up the courage to ask it as he came to his feet.  
  
"I-I don't m-mean to be r-rude but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wh-Who ar-are you?"  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to...  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
" I am a simple spirt lost in a dusky darkness, sealed away inside that forsaken puzzle three thousand years ago." He said with dramatic dignity.  
  
Yuugi suddenly blushed, " I-I ment ki-kind of a na-name."  
  
"Ooh," The spirt became a bit nervous at this and a small hint of red dusted his cheecks as well, " Just call me Yami."  
  
"I..Er..I'm Yu-Yuugi." Yuugi didn't actually know what to say to a spirt. So instead, he just kept silent.  
  
"I know."  
  
"H-How?"  
  
Yami grinned mischeiviesly... A grin that looked as through it hadn't been used in many many years.  
  
"I can read you thoughts." He said mildly.  
  
The boy was over-whelmed and then...Horrorified. This man could read every thought! It wasn't safe to think! How would he hide his thoughts! How?!  
  
//Aibou!//  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
...Hello...  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Yuugi heard the deep and rich voice echo through his mind. Yami's voice. The young one faultered and slumped to the floor letting a small whimper excape his lips.  
  
Yami instantly kneeled to his side.  
  
"What is wrong, Aibou?"  
  
"I'm g-g-going i-insane. I'm t-talking to people that aren't there and n-now i'm hearing a v-voice-Your voice in my h-head!" The young boy exclaimed hopelessly. He was going to go insane! Wait, he was insane! What would they do to him? Lock him up and throw away the key? Maybe he-  
  
He couldn't believe it. At this honest troubled statment, Yami chuckled. He was laughing merrily! Like it didn't matter that the barely 14 year old was losing what was left of his mind.  
  
//I'm sorry, Aibou, but your innocence is very funny.//  
  
Yuugi's eyes widenened three times their normal size. It was back!He began scratching savagly at his head.  
  
"Yuugi stop!" The deep voice rumbled and two hands grabbed his, "Its me in your mind! We have a mind link! Stop struggling! Your not going insane, Hikari!"  
  
The scared little boy stopped and looked up dismally up at Yami lettings one tear slide.  
  
"Shh, Yuugi, I didn't mean to frighten you." Yami said, gathering the boy up in a hug, thinking seriously this boy was very upset about other things other then just going insane.  
  
"Everything will be alright," He whispered into the boy's ear, doing his best to give him a reassuring smile.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
If I smile and don't believe...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
After a few more moments of snievling, Yuugi realized who was holding and comforting. No one had hugged him since his mother's funeral. Not even his Jisan. He suspected that he was to scared to hug him, thinking maybe he would break apart like a china doll.  
  
"Mr.Yami?" Yuugi asked apprehensively, pulling apart from him.  
  
"Just Yami." The spirt corrected, beaming.  
  
"Er, Yami...Why exactly are you here?" The boy asked, then adding quickly,"Not that I mind your not here! I mean its all okay! I just am wondering why you came to me! Thats all! Its not that-'  
  
Yami held up a stern hand to stop his rapid babble.  
  
"I am your guardian, Hikari. I am here to protect you for what is going to come." He voiced solemnly.  
  
The young boy became very bothered by Yami's words.  
  
"Wh-What's c-coming?" He questioned fearfully, his constant nervousness increased.  
  
"Nothing you should worry about today, Aibou." Yami said. Then, as if to change the subject, he said," Now, you must tell me what has changed since my times. It has been 3 thousand years, I believe."  
  
Ignoring the large hole that was consuming his sotmach, he launched off an explanation of all that had changed since Yami's time. It was actually, surprisingly hard, Since he had grown up with all the new inventions and they didn't seem as grand and wonderful as Yami's facial expressions said they were.  
  
During his explanation on school, Yami interupted rather rudely.  
  
"Yuugi, why do you stutter so much?"  
  
If Yuugi was expecting anything, that sure wasn't it.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"You stutter quite a bit. Is it some sort of new-age virius?" The spirt asked in all seriousness.  
  
Yuugi laughed anxiously, "N-no! I-I just d-don't t-talk very w-well wi- with older p-people. Ex-Expessically 3000 year ol-old sp-spirts who l-look like m-me."  
  
"So ,you are frigtnened of me?" The look-alike interrogated, still holding that serious tone.  
  
"N-No!" He yelled quickly yet convinsingly," It just don't...I-I'm just i-in sh-shock! T-Thats all!"  
  
"That is quite natural," He said conviently, looking up at the floursent green numbers on the digital clock that sat on his hikari's dresser," I remember you saying something about your school...That it started very early in the morning, barely after sunrise. Shouldn't you sleep?"  
  
Yuugi glanced at the clock. 2:00am! Already? Had he really talked that long with Yami?  
  
"Ooh no! I'll never wake up tommarow!" He pulled off his shoes and jacket and hopped into bed. Then sudddenly realized , Yami had no where to sleep.  
  
" Here you can have my bed, if you want. I'll make a place on the floor for me." He said, starting to get up, but Yami layed a gently hand on his shoulder preventing him.  
  
"I sleep in the puzzle." He motioned at the gleaming gold pyrimid on laying in the floor.  
  
" Oh..Erm...Okay..erm...Goodnight Yami." His aibou said sweetly, nuzzling into his soft covers and closing his shimering amythest eyes.  
  
"Goodnight , my hikari."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Soon I know i'll wake from this dream...  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Where he was, he didn't know.  
  
The world around him was a swirling torrent of a mixing and fading red,black,and purple. The poor lost boy tried to take a step forword but found that it sent sparks of pain up and down his foot, rooting him to the spot. He struggled to get free, to pick up his foot, but all struggling was done in vain.  
  
So he stood there, his nerves creeping in on him like a shadow from the depth's of darkness, waiting for something to happen...Anything!...  
  
And then, it did.  
  
A hooded man, as mysterious and spine-chilling as the place he was planted in, trailed forword from out of nowhere. His face was hidden, but his mangled pruned hands, which were covered in puffy red raw scars, unfourtanatly, were not.  
  
What made him more creepiest, was the fact that he was advancing on Yuugi on an alarming and silent pace. Then, about two paces away , he stopped, and looked down at the boy who was trying to stay secure and brawny on the outside, but was really cowering like a scared puppy on the inside.  
  
"Moutu Yuugi..."A famaliar scratchy voice whispered vehemently. Even this close up to Yuugi, he still could not see the face.  
  
"Why did I not see it before...You look unbelievably like the Pharoh and yet I chose to ignore you...How very clumsy of my hikari and I..." His voice seemed distant yet isolated with the mysterious realm. It was so very famaliar! Where had he heard it! He knew he had before! But where?  
  
"I-I d-don't k-know wh-what your ta-talking about." Yuugi faltered, feeling very insecure around this unknown figure.  
  
"Of course you do not. For I understand that it was only tonight you completed the puzzle. I congratulate you of course, but soon the time will come, when that of puzzle of yours will be of no use to you." His voice was sly and smooth as if every word had been layed out for him before hand.  
  
Ooh how every word patronized him! He knew that voice! And it hurt him worse to know that someone he knew was talking this dishonorably to him.  
  
"Wh-What do y-you me-mean?" He questioned, stammering once more. Damn his vile speech skills! To falter on him at a time like this!  
  
"I mean, dear boy, that when you and the Pharoh no longer dwell upon this world, you will no longer need that slab of gold that hangs around your neck." He said coly. Then, stared hard at the small boy," You would be the last person I would ever expect to be the Pharoh's vessel. Even me, a mortal enemy of the pharoh, send my sympthays to the poor man. You a weakling, letting kids older and young alike walk over you like you were nothing more then a dusty doormat. Shame, Yuugi. A powerful man like the pha-'  
  
"Shut up!" Yuugi hollared furiously. He could feel his veins throbbing in his temple again making him shake uncontrollably with rage and fury.  
  
When the man spoke this time, he could tell he was smiling through the shadow that obscured his face," Now now, Yuugi. You never got defensive with any of your bullies, did you? Thats because you knew they would give you a first class trip to the infirmary. Do you know, I can hurt you as well? But not in the way they would try too, with fists and threats...More on the lines of emotional pain. The worst pain on this Earth. It makes no visual scars but more like tears your soft inside down into a desert wasteland.  
  
Yuugi stood, frozen with shock and the unknown force. He felt a drop of sweat cascade down his cheeck. He hoped that had gone un-noticed.  
  
"Just to give you a sample of what is to come...Why not show you a lovely picture of your dearly departed mother? God rest her soul. " His words were horrible and held such malice that it seemed they transformed into a vicious serpent that coiled itself tightly around his soft delicate neck.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't d-d-dare." He whispered, almost confidently...Only if that speech had been a little less fear filled and hadn't of wavered with tenseness.  
  
"Dare me." He whispered saracastically back.  
  
Without a blink of an eye, the mysterious world disappeared was replaced with....  
  
"...no..." It was so weak, so pathetic, so heart rinching that it brought tears to his Yami's eyes, even through they were not even sharing the same dream.  
  
He looked down at his small hikairi...Wondering what in the name of Rah he had been dreaming about to let out that small whimper. What ever it was, it was defintly not good for Yugi and proceeded in waking him up.  
  
If only he had been sucessful...  
  
For Yuugi was trapped watching something no child should ever watch. Something, no adult should ever watch...The death of a loved one.  
  
A small blue beat-up Honda(Tm...Whateva!) was driving down a almost deserted higway. Mighty trees made comfy shadows on the few passing cars, giving the whole road, a peacful lay out. The blue junk wagon impelled onwords, seemingly without any worries...  
  
And then, tall figure in a dark robe seemed to appear out of no where infront of the small honda. Of course, the blue car swerved to miss him and went head on...Into one of the shady trees.  
  
Steam rose from the pulvirized car, that's hood was had crumpled in upon its self. It seemed to say, ' No one in this car, is no longer living.'  
  
But , the driver, a woman with large amythest eyes and a heart- shaped face still lingered. Her head was banged up very badly and blood was flowing freely from the wound, but she was still alive.  
  
"Please," She murmmered," Someone help me."  
  
The crumpling of leaves underfoot outside, signalled someone was coming to her rescue! Oh how nice people could really be!  
  
If only it were true...  
  
For the person walking forth held no intentions of letting this woman survive. He stepped forword and ducked his head through the car door window.  
  
"Are you Mrs.Moutu?" He asked kindly yet his voice a harsh rasp.  
  
"Yes!" She hollared brightly," Oh please! Help me! My head... It hurts very bad!"  
  
"I'm very sorry Mrs.Motou," He did not sound like it," But you can never return home..."  
  
It must have been the head injury, she thought. It was aching horribly, it could be numbing her hearing.Did he just say...Never-Return- Home?  
  
She looked up to properally comfront him but..he...  
  
It was the man she had dodged! Her mind was going blank and she felt a terrible dizzy spell coming on yet she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing in the middle of a busy highway when-  
  
Pain. Blood.  
  
Thats all now should could put her mind too, now. The blonde woman looked to where the wretched pain was shooting sharply into her body and gasped.  
  
A dagger. A silver dagger was cutting through her blouse, through her skin, and into a internal organ of somesort. Blood was sprouting like a foutain from the unearthly wound.  
  
With the lightheadness from her head injury and the blurry realization that she was about to die, she looked to the man that had murdered her and asked a simple, why?  
  
" Because you get in the way..."  
  
Two stunned Violet eyes closed and a limp head fell forword, sending blonde hair into an enormous clump to hide her disfigured face.  
  
"Noooo!!" Yuugi shrieked at the top of his lungs. He was panting like mad and was unaware of the anxious spirt that had been trying to wake him out of his deep slumber for the past hour and a half.  
  
"Aibou! Yuugi! What is wrong?" The Yami fantically bent forword and put a hand on his back.  
  
"I...She..." He was speechless. Tottally, utterly, speechless. He felt as through no words could ever describe what he just witnessed. And who would ever what to describe...That.  
  
"Hikari! You must tell me whats wrong!" Yami voiced distressedly, rubbing Yuugi's back.  
  
Tears brimmed on his eyes as he looked helplessly up at his spirt.  
  
"It is alright..If you want to...erm, Cry." The taller said trying to sound warm and comforting yet sounding more like a new mother having no clue what she is doing at all.  
  
"I..." Thats all he could muster up...But before he knew it, his head was in Yami's warm shirt weeping his little head off.  
  
"Yuugi," Yami said, clearly alarmed by this sudden outburst," What is wrong? I may be able to fix it, if you tell me."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Don't try to fix me i'm not broken...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Its n-n-nothing," He hiccuped,"You c-could help m-me with."  
  
"Come now, if I do not know, then how can I help?" Yami said tenderly, clasping his hands on Yuugi's slumped shoulders and kneeing down beside the bed to look him straight in the eye,"You may trust me, for whom do I have to tell?"  
  
He did make a convincing point...But how could Yuugi tell him such a thing like his own mother's death. A horrible car accident that had been no accident at all! If that dream was true, and even through he wished from the most inner part of him it wasn't, he had a strangle feeling it had been.  
  
"We-well..."  
  
And so, he spilled the beans. He told the polietly listening sprit every explicet detail that he could remember. He was even, trying his best not to stumble over words.  
  
Finally, after releaving this heavy dose of information, he fell silent and allowed Yami to ask him any questions. But the first question Yami asked, was not the one he had expected...  
  
" Did you believe him?" He interogated quickly.  
  
"Believe what?" Yuugi darted back dumbly.  
  
"The lies he told you about being weak and so on..?" He responded quickly and seriously. His crinsom eyes were beggining to burn into Yuugi's as a flame would to paper.  
  
"I don't have to," He shurgged back," I know that already."  
  
Yami's jaw opened slightly but he snapped it back shut nimbly, probally thinking that Yuugi hadn't seen his completly stunned look.  
  
"What?" The hikari snapped.  
  
"How can you believe this , aibou..."  
  
"Its very simple," He replied," I can't play ball with the other kids cause I'm to small-'  
  
"That does not make you weak!" The spirt intreruptted rudely, he stood up and peered downwords at his young aibou, who almost cowered under the intensceness of this stare.  
  
" I cry a whole lot-"  
  
"Your mother passed away recently-'  
  
" I can't do anything right-"  
  
"You solved the puzzle-"  
  
"People are mean to me-"  
  
"Their fault not yours-"  
  
" I'm just-"  
  
A hand pressed against his lips sileced Yuugi's bickering. Yami ceased this moment of the young one's forced quietness,  
  
"You are not weak," He simply said,"You are a forgiving and caring boy. Never mix the two together, do you understand me?"  
  
Yuugi nodded furiously and Yami took his hand of his mouth. The young boy rubbed red spot from where the spirt's hand had pressed harsly against his mouth.  
  
" Sorry," Yami regarded, " I had no intention of harming you."  
  
"Its alright," Yuugi replied, giving his mouth one last rub.  
  
There was a long un-comfortable muteness and finally Yami spoke up let a question that had been right at the tip of his toungue since he first encoutered Yuugi...  
  
"Do you miss your mother alot?" The spirt questioned somberly. He noticed , that in his mind, it seemed like a logical question that he was not so sure about the answer...When it came out like that, he knew the answer was apparent right on the look of Yuugi's face.  
  
He was completly and utterly stunned. He had never been asked that question, not at the funeral, not by any other people, not even by his own Jisan. A warm sence of graditude and compassion took over Yuugi...Someone cared. Someone cared for him.  
  
But even if Yami cared, he would never admit to being weak.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide...  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"N-No," Yuugi said through a constriced throat.  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows, apparently curious if Yuugi was lieing or not.  
  
"Aibou, you forget our mind link," Yami voiced, pointing to his own temple," I do not consider you weak. You have lost someone you must have held dear. It is only to be expected."  
  
Without another word, Yuugi fell back unto his pillow, trying desperatly to doze off, but like this time everynight, the memories of his mother's sweet face came back to haunt him.  
  
He rolled over smuthering his face into the soft covers, trying to snuff out the pictures.  
  
"Hikari are you alright?" Yami's deep rumbling voice said.  
  
"I'm fine, go back into your puzzle." Yuugi snapped back, unusually spiteful. He wanted Yami to leave before he burst into tears.  
  
"But Aibou-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"As you wish." The spirt said penisivly.  
  
And he disapeared into the puzzle.  
  
He kept his head in the pillow, which kept his tears inside his eyes.  
  
'Stop being a weakling! Don't you dare cry!" He hollared cruelly at his self.  
  
// Yuugi stop tourtring yourself and cry already! I will not say you are weak nor will I laugh. It is natural to grieve.// Yami's calm and cool voice entruped his own yelling.  
  
Yuugi felt embarssment seep through his body...He really wasn't hitting it off with this Yami guy.  
  
And thats when the tears began to soak his pillow. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop it. He just let the salty tears steadily wetten his pillow.  
  
But the small falling tears, suddenly became harsh as a small rain becomes a threatning thunder storm.  
  
His sobs were racking in his chest, making him quiver and quake. His fingernails were digging into the feathery pillow. Ooh, how he wished his mother was here. She would coo him and tell him its all alright. Maybe she wasn't dead! Maybe she was just playing a elabrent joke on him!  
  
He had gone over this many times in his head and always knew it to be false, but there was always that tiny ray of hope that always seemed to show through and tell him that maybe she was out there.  
  
But she wasn't. And that fact sent was a cold one.  
  
His sobs increased to a point that he was barely able to breathe. Oh how he yearned for her! Every fiber inside of his body shook with that desire...To see her once again.  
  
It was painful to hear these howling crys from this young boy. He could feel the pain and yearning for his mother through their mind link. Never had he felt such a thing.It was asthrough the boy was shreding his soul with every tear.  
  
It got to be so un-bearable that he appeared right out of the puzzle and kneeled beside the bed.  
  
"Yuugi!" He yelled over the boy's weeping," I said to cry not drown yourself!" He pulled the boy's raw red face out of the dripping wet pillow. Yuugi sniffled.  
  
"I'm s-sorry Y-Yami. I-I w-w-won't do it a-again." He hiccuped pathetically. The spirt reached out a gentle hand to touch his shoulder catuiously, but, before the hand could touch the gasping boy, he fell back unto the bed, letting more tears flow. Yuugi's heart was apparently damaged and Yami had just made it worse.  
  
He had to say something! Anything! Something to calm his heart rindering crys!  
  
"Aibou-"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
...Don't cry...  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"-Don't cry."  
  
Somewhere in Yami's mind a voice cursed him for saying those words. He had just told Yuugi to grieve and now he was telling him to stop? How moronic. How tottaly moronic.  
  
But, surpisngly, he stopped. The whimpers had faded away and now the young tear stricken faced boy sat straight infront of Yami, keeping his eyes on the floor pretending to be intrested in the hardwood pannels.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr-  
  
"Just Yami!"  
  
"-Yami." Yuugi whispered; His bewhildered gaze instilling upon the floor.  
  
"It is okay. I do believe you were holding it in. If you had not of let go of those feelings they would have torn at your insides until your very soul would be in tattered shreds." The older spirt said grimly, focusing his eyes on Yuugi's adverted ones.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you , you talk with big words?" The boy questioned angelically, appearing to not have taken in a word the taller boy said.  
  
But, Yami chuckled richly at this. A chuckle that shook Yuugi's insides so much, he was forced to look up.  
  
"No, no," He reacted lightly," I do not believe they have."  
  
Yuugi let out a toothy grin that reminded the sprit so much of a joyful child. And at that moment, for the first time in a long time, Yuugi felt ...loved. Maybe it was drastic or maybe it was just his idoitotic behavior but he felt loved. His heart squeezed and voiced the opinon that he was dreaming.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
__________________________________________  
  
But something inside of him responded and said it was very real and pointed out that fact that it was 4:00am and he was in deep trouble tommarow if he did not rest.  
  
So without a further word, he layed back down; Warmed by the glee of having someone there, but yet, he felt no hint of sleepiness. So, just to make conversation, he decided to find out more about the spirt beside him.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Yuugi questioned after a while of quiet wondering.  
  
"My orgins lie in Eygpt. Where do yours lie?" He retorted kindly.  
  
"Japan. My whole life..." After a few more moments," Was it nice there?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have very few memmories." He said, sheerly yet his words held so much despair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami." Yuugi responded quietly. What good would sorry do? Nothing. But he felt sorry for his older counterpart.  
  
" It is quite alright," Yami countered solemenly, with traces of pain in his voice.  
  
"Does it suck?" Yuugi questioned," Not having memories, I mean."  
  
"Suck?"  
  
"Erm...Stink? Does it stink not having any memories?"  
  
"Memories do not carry oders."  
  
"Ermm...Is it bad not having any memories?'  
  
"Do you think you should need rest?"Yami said; His straight up and stern voice holding no intention of ever answering that question.  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep-  
  
______________________________________  
  
Hello i'm still here  
  
_____________________________________  
  
He had forgotten to say good nite.  
  
"Yami?" He asked the darkness around him.  
  
"Yes?" Came a reply from beside him.  
  
"Thank you," He whispered.  
  
"You are welcome, Aibou."  
  
"Well, goodnight." He rolled over and started to feel a aching tierdness take over he had not felt before. He was so close to being asleep when...A question came from no where. A question that had been in Yuugi's mind sensed their talk. A question that was in his high voice. A question that tobbled out from his lips.  
  
"Yami...If you're here...What about your family? Are they still here,too?" The light asked the darkness, innocently yet with emotion that could never be described.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
________________________________________  
  
"They are gone, Yuugi, gone."  
  
**************************  
  
WELL! That is DONE! Finally! WHOOOOO! ^_o Come tell me how it was! I may make this a living breathing story! With a plot and all those funny and happy things ^^  
  
Pwwweasssse review!  
  
:+:+:**_Laura_**:+:+:  
  
(The)  
  
(Cat)  
  
Ps;REVIEW!!  
  
Pweety pwease? *Blink innocently* *Puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
